Let's go to Amsterdam!
by Diana-ILH
Summary: A little fun never hurt Anyone, especially not Captain Falcon. At least, not until Link joins in. You can't help, but think a little illegal fun might also be fun to read. Come and follow, Cpt. Falcon and Link, in their adventure in AMSTERDAM!
1. Chapter 1

**So I don't own any SSBB. Nothing.**

**At all. Just this plot. ****J**

**So I'd like you to read it,**

**Because I'm FINALLY starting a new fanfic.**

**It's a funny one. At least I hope. ****J**

**Give it a try yeah? :D **

**R&R!**

* * *

Captain Falcon sighed.

Smoke flew out his lungs rolling into mist in the air.

Forming shapes then slowly disappearing.

He looked at his joint smiling.

Enjoying his little habit.

He doesn't tell people he does it.

Though some people might expect it.

There's been a few times where someone would ask him why his eyes were red.

Or why he smelled of smoke.

But he'd answer as if nothing.

Coming up with excuses no one could argue with.

This day was a good one. Rainy so no one was really outside.

It smelled so clean and fresh,

It made him enjoy it even more.

While in middle of his dream like state,

His frame by frame vision,

And nerve tingling stature

He noticed someone walking towards his car.

He assumes it'll be fine.

Most people wouldn't run off and tell.

He took another hit.

The person he was seeing was coming closer now.

He realized his shirt was green.

Oh well, he takes another long hit.

He watched that person, scrutinizing everything they were doing.

The way the walked.

What they were wearing.

As he takes a longer look he realizes they're in what seems to be a dress.

Maybe.

Was it a woman?

A real ugly one?

It did have blond hair.

He takes another hit.

He looks down at his radio and turns it down a bit.

Then looks back out the window.

He sees the person even closer now.

It couldn't be a woman?

That there, that's a guy.

That there, isn't just any guy.

Falcon finally sees, it's Link.

Captain Falcon gasped in horror,

And at the fact that Link looks so much like a girl.

Maybe that's why he's always getting hit on?

He looks at his hand realizing he's still holding the joint.

He rolls down the window and flicks it out.

Unfortunately by now, Link had already reached his car.

And was looking through the window.

The lit joint hits him on the nose and Link sends out a yelp.

"Ah! Wh-what the? What was that for!?"

He grabbed his face in agony.

Captain Falcon rolled up the window as fast as he could,

But Link not knowing he had closed it,

Punches through the glass and decked Falcon in the ear.

"What THE F-"

Captain Falcon reached out of his car to cover Link's mouth.

All that came out were moderately loud muffled noises.

"Shhh, shut up boy! Get in the car! GET in the FUCKING car!"

Captain Falcon said to him, clenching his ear from when Link punched him.

Link looked confused.

And then ran to the passenger's seat, almost in tears.

"what are you doing out here!?"

Captain Falcon exclaimed.

"I was going for a walk. Is that so bad!?

Did you _have _to burn me then make my fist break through a window!?"

Link asked pulling down the visor to look at his face.

His nose was red, but it didn't look too bad.

"It wasn't on purpose moron!"

Falcon said looking very mad.

"Why are you so mad? Why does your car smell like smoke?

Why are your eyes red!..?"

Link gasped,

"Captain Falcon!…

YOU'RE AS HIGH AS A FUCKING KITE!"

Link covered his mouth.

"Ike was right! Man!

I guess it is true!"

Falcon made a face, the spoke.

"What? No.. NO! What?

Well.. Yeh-.. Yes.

I guess I am.

But you can't tell anybody!

You have to sear boy! SWEAR!"

Falcon looked at him right in the eyes.

"You're gunna get kicked out man!"

Link said ignoring Falcon.

"I know, I KNOW!

That's why non one else can find out!

Now promise you won't tell!"

Link thought about it..

Then said,

"What do I get in return.?"

Captain Falcon thought,

Then reached for the glove compartment.

He took out a baggy with green leaves,

It read, Chronic.

"I'll take you to Amsterdam.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I don't own any SSBB. None of it.**

**Just this plot which I hope you guys like it.**

**And by the way, there will be a lot of typos.**

**It's only to show exactly how they would be talking.**

**Please don't get at me for it. :)**

**Umm R&R please?**

**Kay, enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Wh-What? Amsterdam? How? Why would I wanna go there?" Link asked Captain Falcon, giving him one of those, you're a dumb ass looks.

"What? No! Jesus Christ.. No! Man, I'll get you high, that's what I'm sayin' man." Captain Falcon shook his head and started emptying out a cigar.

"Oh, Like smoke?" Link asked.

"Yes you idiot." Falcon said looking down, rolling the blunt.

"No! Man! Nuh uh! I'm not getting any lower than I am right now! I'm not stooping down your level! I am ABOVE the influence man!" Link explained, freaking out.

"Calm down boy! Just try it," Falcon put it in his mouth and lit it, he sucked and then let out puffs of smoke. He inhaled again, then took out the blunt and handed it to Link.

"You'll like it." He said letting the smoke out of his lungs, then watching it curl out into the air.

"Uhhh.. Uh..!" Link stuttered. Captain Falcon rolled his eyes and stuck it in Link's mouth then covered his nose.

"You'll have to breathe sometime, kid." Captain Falcon said, laughing.

Link inhaled like he was never going to breathe again. Falcon took out the blunt and watched Link cough and hack. Falcon sent out a few chuckles, Link's agony was entertaining him.

Falcon took a hit then handed it back to Link.

He took it and tried it again, this time he was successful. He breathed out and took a few more hits. Link started feeling the effects of the chronic. His face grew a smile, and the he started laughing.

"Good shit huh, boy?" Falcon said taking the blunt from Link, then taking a few hits off of it.

"Yeah, yeah it is!" Link said while laughing, rather loudly.

"Hush!" Falcon told him, but couldn't help, but start laughing himself.

They soon started talking about all kind of things, like why's the sky blue?

"Hey! Hey man! Dude, why do you think the sky's blue?" Link asked.

"Oh, nah man I know this guy, right? He said, he knew a guy who was there, when it turned blue."

Captain Falcon said, looking serious.

"Aww! No wayy!" Link looked astonished.

"Yeah man! He said the guy saw the moon, right and you know that old saying? Once in a blue moon? Yeah well the guy said that the reason there's blue moons is because, if we didn't, the sky would turn gray, man! But there also can't be like too many you know, because then, everything, on earth man, would be blue! No lie I swear I think I heard it on Science channel too." Falcon took the blunt and took a few more hits.

"..Gnarly.."

Not only did they talk about that, they talked about that, they also talked about girls.

"Man, you think girls do this?" Link spoke up, he gave Falcon a hand gesture, telling him to hand him the roach.

"I- uh. I don't know man. I've heard of some girls doing it man, but I think it's a myth."

Falcon told him.

"Really? Gosh, I think they might, hey speakin' uh girls That Samus, got a good body on her no?" Link asked blowing out some smoke.

"Yeeeeah dude! But man, I don't wanna freak you out or anything, but uhh," Falcon crept in closer to Link, "I think Samus, yeah her, I think, she's a.. murderer..." Captain Falcon leaned back nodding his head.

"No, fuckin way man." Link said, his jaw dropping down to the floor.

"Serious! Serious, man, haven't you noticed, just the other day, I was walking down to the kitchen to get something' duh eat. I see her like dragging this huge trash bag out into the backyard. So, I decided to go check the trash can the next day right? And It felt lumpy!

And then later that day you know what we were eating man? DO YOU KNOW!?" Captain Falcon grabbed Link, Link replied,

"….Burgers…."

Falcon nodded..

"….Burgers…."


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys like what I have so far.**

**Oh I don't own anything from SSBB. : )**

**R&R Please. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"No way man…" Link said in a whisper.

"Yes way.." Falcon answered nodding his head.

"You think?"

"I know.."

"You know?"

"For sure.."

"No…"

"Yes.."

"Her…?… No!"

"Man, yes!"

…..

"No!" Link and Falcon went back and forth, not sure what to think.

"What do we do?" Link asked.

"Man, we need to protect the others.." Falcon said putting his hands on the steering wheel.

Link took a puff out of the almost completely gone blunt.

"Will they believe us man? What if they're in on it too!?" Link asked getting more and more paranoid.

"Jesus, man I never thought of that.. Hmm… Have you seen anything suspicious?" Falcon asked.

"Well, the other night… I heard.. Screaming.." Link replied.

"What!? Where?" Falcon asked desperately.

"In…" Link stopped…

"Samus's room.."

Dun, dun, dun!

Was exactly what they thought.

"We have to get home, quick man!" Falcon turned the keys in the ignition.

"What man!? What are we going to tell everyone!?" Link asked. The car started moving, Falcon put it on full speed cutting off a car and turning into a different street.

"We're going to tell her secret, but first we have to figure out who she killed. Who haven't we seen in a while?" Falcon asked. He was passing red lights, almost ran over a 5 year old with a puppy _and _hit three birds.

"Umm, uhh, I haven't seen Marth in a while.. You don't think..?" Link turned to Falcon.

"Yes." Falcon replied.

"No.."

"Yes!"

"No way.. Couldn't be!"

"It could!"

"You know?"

"I know."

"..No..!"

"Jesus Christ boy! She's a murderer!" Falcon yelled letting go of the steering wheel and grabbed a hold of Link. By this time they were going over 120 on a 45 mph speed limit. I imagine a car accident, is imminent.

CRASH!

"HOLY FUCK WHAT WAS THAT!?" Link yelled out, as the airbags slowly depleted

"I think.. I think we crashed.." Falcon lifted his head off of the dashboard.

"Christ almighty…" Link said panting. Suddenly, they heard sirens.

"Captain.. You hear that…?" Link asked looking around.

"No… No no no nononononononno! Boy! it's the cops! The pigs! Hot fuzz! Get the fuck outta the car, oh but grab the weed, GRAB IT!" Falcon commanded Link as he tried to pry open the door. Link reached for the glove compartment and grabbed the stash.

"Got it boy?" Falcon asked, Link nodded.

"Awright! FALCON PUNCH!" He punched the door and caused it to go flying plus the cop behind it.

"Run boy! RUN!" Falcon and Link dipped out of the car and stepped on to the street, but for Link it was more of a stumble. They started running trying to reach a safe place.

"You now who put them up to this!? Samus! Yeah, she knows we're on to her! She wants to get rid of us! She hired the p'lice man! We have to get rid of her!" Falcon said, going on a rampage.

"But how are we gunna get there?" Link asked slowing down, his legs failing him.

"C'mon boy!" Falcon said slowing down.

"L-… Let's go… Into th… The bushes…" Link said panting then pointed at the trees by the highway.

The turned back, hearing more sirens and seeing patrol cops coming. Falcon grabbed Link's hand and dragged him into the wilderness.

"We need to lose 'em" Falcon said hiding behind a bush. Link just sat there panting.

"I'm too tired…." Link said in a whiney voice.

"You brought yourself into this, now get yourself out! By helping me!" Captain falcon said.

"FALCON! Slap." Falcon slapped Link across the face, not very hard though.

"AH!" Link shouted rather loud.

"Hushh!" Falcon put up is finger covering his own mouth. Then, out in the distance, the sounds of barking and people talking could be heard.

"Oh no.." Falcon whispered, "They found us! Boy we have to go!" Falcon stood Link up and kept dragging him.

"Falcon!" Link spoke out.

"What is it boy?" Falcon answered.

"I'm hungry…" Link said sounding miserable.

"No!.. The munchiesss!" Falcon emphasized the "s".

"Am I sick!?" Link asked..

"No boy.. You're stoned."

Then they heard out in the distance..

"Ah HAH! A confession!"


End file.
